


Just Blame It On The Bears

by LisaDuncansTwin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Holiday, M/M, Romance, written in 2003
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair seduces Jim without even trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Blame It On The Bears

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure Diana and Mary had a hand in betaing, but I did some rewrites before posting. Originally written in 2003, left unaltered. This previously appeared in My Mongoose Ezines's Valentine's Day ezine (currently unavailable, but coming back).

Blair blew into the loft like the hurricane Jim had always accused him of being. He deposited the bouquet of lilies on the table, and dropped the small sack from the card shop next to it. Looking at his watch, Blair shook his head. If I hurry... he thought frantically. He hadn't expected to get a date this late, Valentine's Day afternoon, but when Rachel said yes to his casual inquiry, he quickly set his plans in motion. 

He draped his jacket on the back of a chair and emptied his pockets; keys, wallet, a pile of change, a few crumpled bills, a credit card receipt, lip balm, a receipt from the automatic teller, and one from the card shop cluttered the table top. 

Remembering the bag, Blair dumped out the contents, grabbing the cards and ignoring the set of bears that tumbled out. Blair separated the cards, one for Jim, one for Naomi and one for Rachel. He set aside the one for Naomi, realizing that he had her current address at his office. He signed the one for Rachel, adding the suggestive message: Looking forward to exploring new ground with you. Rachel, after all, was an archeologist. 

His pen hovered over Jim's card, and he wondered if it was such a good idea to give his friend a card on Valentine's Day. They had never exchanged cards before on this, or any holiday other than birthdays before. It didn't have to mean anything, even if subliminally, it did. Mentally he shrugged. What could it hurt, he reasoned, and signed his name. 

Looking at his watch again, Blair saw that nearly fifteen minutes had passed. Hurrying, he shoved the cards in the envelopes and scribbled the respective names on the outsides. He left everything on the table and rushed into the bathroom to shower. 

* * *

Jim hated Valentine's Day. Hated it when he was in a relationship, hated it when he wasn't. When he was with Carolyn, she had expected lavish gifts and surprises, and when he had failed to deliver, he'd been left to sleep on the couch, a very frosty glare encouraging that decision. And without a relationship, Jim thought the holiday exploited all the things about love that he missed; the simple gestures, the quiet times, the unexpected affection--that's what Jim wanted, and missed in not having a relationship. 

Parking the truck, Jim climbed out of the cab, valiantly ignoring the hearts and Cupids decorating Colette's store windows. He climbed the stairs slowly, turning up his hearing and finding Blair in the shower, humming tunelessly. We can have dinner and watch the tube like usual. The thought comforted Jim with its familiarity; Jim liked continuity. 

Unlocking the door, Jim stepped in and dropped his keys in the basket, shrugging off his jacket. He closed and locked the door with one hand, while he hung his jacket on a hook with the other. A familiar fragrance caught his nose, and he turned and saw the bouquet on the table. 

"Lilies," Jim said, stepping closer to the table, fingering the fragile petals. Lifting the bouquet, Jim sniffed and the powerful scent intoxicated him. He had always liked lilies. 

Raising his eyes, Jim saw the cards; he could see his name written across the front in Blair's familiar handwriting. As if in slow motion, Jim set the bouquet down and watched his hand reach out and grasp the card, his eyes totally focused on his name. Pulling out the card, Jim held his breath and opened it. 

He staggered under the weight of Blair's unexpected words. ...exploring new ground with you... There had been no prior clues, no other hints that Blair was interested. Why now? Jim wondered, his eyes finally rising from the card. They focused on a furry lump on the table. 

Stepping closer, Jim studied the small bears. He knew what they were, had seen the commercials advertising them, knew what they meant. Setting the card down next to the bears, Jim turned and headed for the bathroom. 

He could hear Blair whistling now, the shower turned off, the sound of a towel brushing across bare, damp skin. Opening the door, Jim had no thoughts except one: he wanted to kiss Blair now. 

Blair's mouth opened in shock, the towel strategically covering his lower half, held by nerveless fingers. He watched Jim...there was no other word for it...stalk him. Backing up, Blair hit the wall and could go no further. He wasn't afraid, merely surprised, and the look in Jim's eyes made his heart pound; he felt himself start to sweat. 

Jim moved slowly, savoring the anticipation as it built and becoming a living, breathing thing in the room, surrounding them. He watched Blair move, watched his pulse thunder in the vein in his neck, watched him swallow convulsively, watched his Adam's apple bob, and then he sprang into action. 

Pressed full length against Jim, Blair couldn't think. Nothing mattered outside this moment. He didn't know what had brought Jim to him, just so long as Jim didn't move away. Licking his lips, Blair raised his eyes, the come on as suggestive as it was innocent. 

Jim finally lowered his head, his lips skimming across Blair's cheek before faintly touching his lips. Kissing the edges of Blair's lips, Jim felt Blair's mouth open, a whimper escaping. Smiling, Jim let his tongue tease Blair's quivering lips, then dip in for his first real taste. 

Blair's knees trembled, and he felt Jim's arms surround him, supporting his weight, pulling their bodies into an intimate embrace. Releasing the forgotten towel, Blair's arms enclosed Jim, and thinking became too difficult. 

Jim laid soft kisses along Blair's jaw, lingering over the rapidly fluttering pulse point. Blair moaned against Jim's ear, his hands caressing Jim's back, eager for more. 

Finally, Jim's lips were back at his, and Blair wasted no time deepening their kisses, stroking his tongue against Jim's, effectively stoking the fire that burned between them. Jim burned hotter, brighter, opening his mouth wider, seeking out Blair's tongue, sucking on it. His hands weren't idle either; they mapped the bare skin, singeing the pale flesh, learning every inch. 

Jim broke off the kiss and leaned his forehead against Blair's, their breaths mingling. Releasing Blair, Jim pushed him back against the wall, creating a small space between them and the trapped towel fell to the ground. Slowly, Jim's hands ghosted down Blair's chest, skimming over the dark nubs, a muffled moan testament to their sensitivity. 

Jim's eyes focused on Blair's face, the closed eyes, parted lips, panting breaths. Blair was an erotic tableau before him. Continuing his journey down, Jim's fingers lingered over Blair's stomach, feeling the fluttering within. 

Drawn ever downward, Jim dropped to his knees and heard Blair's quiet mutter, "oh god." 

And all other thoughts were lost as Jim experienced Blair fully. 

* * *

Sated grin on his face, Blair followed Jim from the bathroom, the abused towel wrapped around his hips. Jim was bare-chested, jeans on, but the top button was open, his neck and chest housing a myriad of love bites and scratches. 

Blair watched Jim open the fridge and grab a bottle of water. He twisted it open and handed it to Blair, who took a long drink before handing it back. Jim drank deeply, eyes never leaving Blair's. 

Curious as always, Blair finally collected enough brain cells to ask, "Why now?" 

Jim pointed to the table, Blair's eyes followed but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. 

Sensing Blair's confusion, Jim set the bottle down and walked over to the table. "The lilies, my favorite." He sniffed them and picked up the card. "The card. The message." Blair took the card from him. "And the bears." 

Looking in confusion at the card and then the bears, he saw for the first time what had happened. The cards had been mislabeled in his haste. But it was the bears, and their not so subtle message that clinched it. Instead of buying the standard pairing, Blair had picked out two males, and they were lying together on the table, noses magnetically linked, effectively kissing; he had seduced Jim without even trying. 

Jim was his, and it was all because of the bears. 

Epilogue: The Next Valentine's Day 

At the florist, Blair waited patiently in line, listening to everyone order roses for his or her sweethearts, but when it was his turn, Blair ordered lilies. And he signed the card, 'Always with love, the Kiss Me Bears'. 

The End. 

* * *

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
